Teen Titans Universe
by DaveyWalker
Summary: The Teen Titans head to Beach City where they meet the Crystal Gems.


**Teen Titans Go Characters**

**Robin**

**Cyborg**

**Beast Boy**

**Raven **

**Starfire**

**Steven Universe Characters**

**Garnet**

**Amethyst**

**Pearl**

**Steven**

**Connie**

**Stevonnie**

**Opal**

**Alexandrite**

**Stars **(debut)

**Unnamed gem**

**Citrine**

**Greg **(mentioned)

**Steg **(mentioned)

**The Cluster** (mentioned)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Titans I have some news." Robin said.

"What is it Robin?" Beast Boy said.

"We're going on vacation." Robin said.

"Are you the serious?" Starfire said.

"Yeah." Robin said.

"So where we going?" Cyborg said.

"We're going to a town called Beach City." Robin said.

"That's where the Crystal Gems live." Raven said.

"Who?" Robin said.

"The Crystal Gems. They have magic powers, they live forever and they stop bad gems and stuff." Raven said.

"You need to stop with your fantasy universe mama." Beast Boy said.

"Do you even know what fantasy means?" Robin said.

"Uhh." Beast Boy said.

"That's what I thought." Robin said.

"I've always wanted to be in a city near a beach." Raven said.

"I hope it's the nice." Starfire said.

(At Beach City, the Crystal Gems are fighting an unknown corrupted gem)

"Steven let's fuse." Connie said.

"Let's do it." Steven said.

(Steven and Connie fuse into Stevonnie)

"Stevonnie use all your training." Garnet said.

"I'm on it ma'am. I think I need more help." Stevonnie said.

(Pearl and Amethyst form Opal)

"Opal." Stevonnie said.

(Opal poofs the corrupted gem)

"Thanks for the help Opal." Stevonnie said.

"No problem." Opal said before unfusing.

"Time to bubble this away." Stevonnie said.

(Stevonnie bubbles the gem and unfuses)

"Wow I bubbled my first gem." Connie said.

"Just in case you don't know, Steven is almost 17 and Connie is now 16." Garnet said to the camera.

"Who are you talking to?" Pearl said.

Chapter 2

"We're here." Robin said.

"Let's go to that little house." Raven said.

(The titans knock on the door)

"Hello." Pearl said.

"Hi we're the..." Robin said.

"You're the Teen Titans." Steven said.

"And you're the Crystal Gems." Raven said.

"Teen Titans?" Peridot said.

"What are the Teen Titans?" Lapis said.

"They're heroes like us." Steven said.

"Aren't you Batman's sidekick." Connie said.

"Former." Robin said.

"Aren't you an alien?" Bismuth said.

"Yeah but don't worry. I'm nice." Starfire said.

"Steven's told us about you. We watch your show." Garnet said.

"Do you know you're a show?" Pearl said.

"Yeah we found out back in October of 2015." Robin said.

"Steven what crystal gem are you?" Raven said.

"I'm actually half gem half human." Steven said.

"Your gem is a Rose Quartz." Cyborg said.

"Actually my mom was a diamond called Pink Diamond. Then she became Rose Quartz and turned into me." Steven said.

"Do you have powers?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah I can summon a shield, a bubble shield, and I can bubble gems and objects." Steven said.

"Cool." Robin said.

"He can fuse to. His first fusion was with me." Connie said.

"But you're a human." Robin said.

"I can fuse with gems and humans because I'm half human." Steven said.

Chapter 3

(Lars walks in)

"Hey Lars what's up?" Steven said.

"There's trouble in the city." Lars said.

"We're on our way." Steven said.

"You're the Teen Titans. I love your show so much." Lars said.

"Thank you." Robin said.

"Everyone get on the Warp Pad." Garnet said.

(They warp near the Big Doughnut)

"That was so much fun." Beast Boy said.

"It takes awhile to get used to it." Steven said.

"There's the gem." Amethyst said.

"Get away from my building." Lars said.

"That gem is a citrine." Pearl said.

"Lars look out." Steven said.

(Steven pushes Lars out of the way, his gemstone glows and he and Lars fuse)

"Whoa." Raven said.

"What what is this?" Stars said.

"Wow they fused." Connie said.

"Lars I think she's right." Stars (Steven said).

"This is so cool." Stars (Lars said).

(Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl form Alexandrite)

"Alexandrite." Connie said.

"Titans Go." Robin said.

"Metal powers activate." Peridot said.

(The Titans, Alexandrite, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Connie, and Starts poof the citrine gem)

"We did it." Robin said.

(Stars bubbles the gem and unfuses)

"Steven that was amazing." Lars said.

"Really?" Steven said.

"Yeah." Lars said.

Chapter 4

"Thanks for helping us defeat that gem." Garnet said.

"You're welcome." Robin said.

"How would you like to join the Crystal Gems." Bismuth said.

"We would but we have our own town to project." Robin said.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Well would you guys like to come back to visit sometime?" Amethyst said.

"We love to." Starfire said.

"If it's okay with Robin." Cyborg said.

"Robin could we come back to visit sometime?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah can we?" Raven said.

"I'll think about it." Robin said.

"Well it was great to meet you guys." Steven said.

"Same to you. Come on Titans. It's time to head home." Robin said.

"Do we have to leave so soon?" Raven said.

"Yeah do we?" Cyborg said.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Raven said.

"Well bye Crystal Gems." Raven said.

"Bye bye." Starfire said.

"See ya." Beast Boy said.

"Bye." Cyborg said.

"Peace out." Robin said.

"Have a safe ride home." Steven said.

"We will." Robin said.

"See ya." Connie said.

"See ya later." Peridot said.

"Goodbye." Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis, and Bismuth said.

Chapter 5

"Wow we stopped two gems in one day." Steven said.

"We've stopped more than one gem in one day before." Pearl said.

"The Cluster doesn't count." Steven said.

"I can't believe you and Lars fused." Connie said.

"That's your third fusion with a human." Garnet said.

"Oh yeah he fused with his dad." Peridot said.

"When you fuse with me that makes Stevonnie." Connie said.

"When you fused with Greg that makes Steg." Pearl said.

"So when he fused with Lars does that make Stars?" Amethyst said.

"Yes." Steven said.

"Well Lapis, Peridot, and I are going to warp back to Little Homeworld." Bismuth said.

"Have fun." Steven said.

"See ya tomorrow." Amethyst said.

"Bye." Pearl said.

"Bye bye." Garnet said.

"Bye guys." Peridot said.

"See ya later." Lapis said.

"We'll Bismuth you later." Bismuth said.

(Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot warp away)

"Well I'm going to head home." Connie said.

"Okay Connie. See you tomorrow for sword practice." Steven said.

"You know it." Connie said.

"Bye Connie." Pearl said.

"See you tomorrow Connie." Amethyst said.

"Get home safe." Garnet said.

"I will Garnet. Bye." Connie said.

Chapter 6

"That was a great city wasn't it?" Robin said.

"Beach City was so cool." Beast Boy said.

"Those Crystal Gems were cool too." Cyborg said.

"They were the amazing." Starfire said.

"I can't believe Raven was right about the Crystal Gems living there and protecting the city." Robin said.

"Of course I was right. Why wouldn't I be?" Raven said.

"I don't know." Robin said.

(Crime alert goes off)

"Crime alert. The HIVE is attacking the city." Cyborg said.

"Titans GO!" Robin said.


End file.
